A Sea Without a Compass
by Kyokospaz
Summary: The journeys over on this little planet, but how can Rena deal with herself once Claude finally leaves Expel? And when he does, why does Dias decide to join her little cozy village. Rated mmmmm for some Lemony Goodness, and a nice little strip tease.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I:**

"A place unknown, called _home_."

**A/N:** Of course, any characters, places, names, ect.., are not legally mine, but of the owners and creators of Star Ocean, and Star Ocean EX. **Enjoy**.

* * *

_Shingo Forest_

How could she deny him?

He wanted to go home…

The place where he originally belonged…

She couldn't say no. Couldn't complain, couldn't yell… She shouldn't cry.

…But she was.

Rena Lanford wasn't very good at controlling her emotions, and worst of all, she sucked at hiding them. The elf-like girl knew that they saw her fear and disappointment in her eyes. She knew they saw her shaking, and knew they would eventually watch her weep. It's not like she expected Claude to come back to Arlia with her… but…

Upon hearing his father, Ronixis J. Kenni, excitement over swept him. That's probably why got Rena upset.

_The Earth Federation was calling him… finally. _

"Oh, man, I cannot believe this!" The blonde human gripped the communicator tightly. "Hello? Dad, I mean, Commander?"

A buzz flew off and on the speaker, "C-n … hear… me?"

"Y-Yeah! I read you, where are you!?"

"N-ear…-Coming…"

_They were coming for him… Rena knew it. _

Rena stood erect and forced her tears back when Claude turned to her. "Hear that? Rena, I'm going home!" She lifted a small smile from her very disappointed mood, and laughed to congratulate him. Of course not everyone was fooled.

Celine shook her head, sighing. "Oh Claude, are you really such a fool?"

It took Claude a moment before he glanced back at Rena, who still fought her tears.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You really don't know?!" Celine stomped her heels. The treasure hunter and a Heraldic enchantress couldn't only have the patience of a jaguar. He was pushing it.

"Huh?" He looked again at Rena, then back to Celine, and shrugged.

"Oh my gawd, I knew it… men are insensitive jerks!" Celine had had enough of this, and pulled Ashton by his collar. "We're leaving! Goodbye Blondie!"

"Hey! If we're insensitive j-jerks, why are you taking** me**?" Ashton protested. "Let me go!"

"Quiet Ashton, I just need to get away from all this _dumb air_ Claude's breathing." Celine waved her hand goodbye to the two.

Rena wanted to wave… She was unsure if she'd ever see those two again (Including "Gyoro" and "Ururun") … not to mention Precis and Leon went back to their hometowns. In fact, if Claude left, that's what she'd be doing. Her legendary warrior of light had fulfilled his duty by defeating the 10 Wise Men… and saving Planet Expel. That's all she needed from him right?

"Rena?" Claude finally caught her attention, and Rena blushed profusely, knowing she had been spacing out.

"S-sorry, what is it Claude?"

"Are you okay? I mean, about me leaving?" Claude held a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. It'd most likely be the only time Rena would be able to convince him to stay. Yet, that would be a whole different story on how she'd mustard up the courage to do so. Instead, she stayed quiet.

"I'm fine." It felt like hollow words at escaped her mouth, and even she was shocked to know that she could say such a thing. It wasn't fine, she wasn't fine. Rena was angry, upset, and sad that Claude would leave her. Abandon her, when she thought, he might like her. Why would he do such a thing? Why leave her now? Rena cursed in her head, saying things that people couldn't expect her to say. She was so… angry! She just wanted him to leave now, just get it over with!

"Claude, just go…" Rena decided not to look at him for the entirety of his staying. "Go… home."

"Is that so?" Claude held a voice of disappointment, which made Rena second guess herself.

Before she could speak again, she heard footsteps walk closer to her. They were at a slow pace, almost as if they were dancing. At first she thought it was someone else in the forest, but then Claude put his hands on her shoulders. She refused it, but looked up at him anyway.

"You suck at lying." He held her in his gaze, his blue eyes evaluating her every emotion. "If you want me to stay, say so…" When her eyes lowered, in cowardice, he gripped her midnight teal hair in his fingers, raising her head once again. "What should I do, Rena?"

"Listen… I really would love for you to stay, but… this planet is not for you. Our people are still rattled by the Sorcery Globe. I'm sorry, it's just better this way." She pulled his hand away from her. "D-don't worry about me, Claude…"

"Don't worry… So that's it?"

Rena nodded. "You'll be happy now, won't you?"

Anger aside, it's true. That's all Rena had ever wanted for Claude. She wanted him to be happy. She'd do anything for him, and if it wasn't for love, it was for his friendship. Rena would just be as happy as a baby bunny knowing he was as well.

_Bunnies need mates, don't they?_

Ew… not a good thing to think about at this moment. Rena shook her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Claude patted her shoulder once more, before turning to leave.

"Good luck… Claude…"

"Thanks… Goodbye, Rena."

"G-good…bye…" Rena couldn't complete her words; she was already starting to choke up. No good, Rena was horrible at holding things in. As soon as he was in the distance she felt the warm streams of tears ripped her cheeks. It felt like her heart was being pulled at all ends.

He's gone….

…For good.

* * *

"Rena?" The stern voice echoed through the darkness. Rena turned, frightened a bit, but recognizing the voice. 

What was Dias Flac doing here?

"I decided to stop by Arlia… You're on your way home, I suppose?" He asked, glimpsing a wet cheek. "You're… okay, Rena?"

Rena knew it was impossible to hide things from Dias. "Y-yeah. I'm heading home… Where are you going?"

"Well… I still have some things to do, first talk to Mayor Regis, then visit Allen…Hey..." His monotone voice picked up, "Where's Claude?"

"Uhm… He's…gone. He left a while ago."

"Where to…?" Dias was beginning to become impatient.

"Home…"

"Home… as in 'his home planet...'" With a smug smirk, Dias picked up his sword, pulling it to lay on his shoulder armor. "…insolent bastard"

"Dias!"

"Yes?" Rena frowned at him, and he decided to play along. "I apologize."

Rena was heart warmed while walking with Dias. For once, Dias was at a slow pace, something she could keep up with. Usually, he was all around the place, doing things, and killing monsters. He kept so many secrets, but his air today was identifiable to her. He was angry, or just cunningly amused, that Claude had left. She could understand why. He and Claude never got on the same level. Sure, he had the patience to teach Claude a thing or two, but when it came down to it, he kept the best moves to himself, to beat the living hell out of Claude. It was a sort of game, and she was certain that Dias was sad it was over.

_That's kind of crude, don't you think?_

Things only got better for Rena, as her mom greeted her at the entrance to the village. With open arms, she tightly squeezed her adopted daughter, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"M-mother… You're hurting me!" Rena gasped, and her mother let go quickly.

"Sorry dear. Oh, look how you've grown!" Rena's mother rubbed her cheeks, pulling him to accompany her stomach pain. "You're so beautiful… Come inside, let's go… -Oh." Her mother noticed Dias leaning on the churches closed door.

"Dias! Welcome back! You're coming as well, we'll serve you dinner! Come, come!" Dias smiled politely, something Rena only saw him do to her mother, and followed along.

* * *

**Not again…**

"This is too much food, Mom!"

Rena gulped at the table filled with rolls of different sizes, three types of beans, with salads, meats, and starches. She had created another feast for an army. And Rena knew her soldier wasn't here. Only Claude could finish off food like her mother cooked.

"Oh… really..?" Her mother looked a bit disappointed and tapped her lips. "Is Claude stopping by as well?"

Dias put his hands near his face, and Rena knew he was smiling. How could he be such a jerk? He knew she was still…

"No. He's not, Mother." Rena looked at her mother through innocent eyes, and she got the hint. Her mother put back a few plates and sat to eat with them.

**Too bad dinner wasn't as it normally would be…**

"You're staying?!"

"Mmmhm…" Dias licked his thumb, turning the chicken skewer.

Rena was dumbfounded. She never imagined Dias just staying in the same place. It wasn't possible. He wanted to stop adventuring? Why?

"Where are you going to live?" Rena asked.

"Where else, Rena, here in Arlia…"

He caught her off guard again, and her mother had to help her shut her gapping mouth. "Rena, isn't this nice? Dias is home again!"

"H-home..?"

"Until you get on your feet, you're welcome to stay with us, Dias dear."

"Are you certain? I don't want to bother you…" He smiled already knowing the answer.

"No, no, it's fine. I've been getting kind of lonely anyway." Her mother winked at Dias. "As well as Rena... She'll enjoy your company."

Rena felt a chill down her spine. They were getting along too well, and now, he'll be living with her and her mother? Dias was never the one to let loose, and Rena could tell there was something else on his mind. Something well hidden and she wanted to know what it was.

"Yes, Rena?" Dias made her catch her breath.

"Hmm?" Rena shook her head, she was spaced out again.

"You were staring at me."

"N-no… sorry… I was out of it. I'm glad you will be staying with us." Rena smiled.

_…Even though you're plotting something… _ She thought.

Dias stood up, taking his plate to the sink, and washing it quickly. He turned and nodded gracefully to her mother. "I'll be back soon; I need to talk to Regis."

"Alright, we'll be here." Rena's mother smiled, and as soon as the front door shut, she peered evilly at Rena.

"This is your chance! Rena, how lucky you are… Dias is the most handsomest boy I have ever seen!" Her mother laughed. She started to hum a wedding melody.

Oh, how Rena frowned. How could her mother say that, after just learning Claude had left? Did she forget she thought Claude was just as handsome? Was it every man that walked in that her mother would nudge her on to? She knew her mother only sought for Rena's best interest, but jeez… give a woman time to mourn!

Any more of this, and Rena would had wished she died from the beginning instead of meeting Claude C. Kenni. Without a word, she wished her mother goodnight and grumbled upstairs walking towards her bedroom. She had to stop at the guest room, to make sure it was clean, and it was…

… The last time it was used... was with Claude. He slept here, and now… so would Dias. For a while Rena sat on the guest bed thinking maybe she was betraying Claude. She slapped that out of her mind with 'You're not his girlfriend', or 'He left you.'

But without a doubt, this had to have been the place where she confessed her love to him. It may have been absentminded, and only towards "the warrior of light", but it was to him… it was to Claude. Now… it seemed like it was all just a dream.

All of them… were not here anymore. It's not like she couldn't go out to Linga, to see Precis, or the capital or Lacour to visit Leon, but without Claude, it seemed pointless. What about Opera… was she still with Ernest? Rena couldn't help but laugh. They were in love, yet they were unyielding to each other, trying their best to overcome those obstacles. Well, Opera at least. Couldn't Rena and Claude do that? Couldn't they overcome the fact that he was on another planet by now?

Rena sighed, knowing her chance for that was long gone.

She hadn't noticed it, but she was lying on the bed now, and wrapping herself in the leftover scent of Claude. It was a foolish attempt at bringing him back, and it only proved to make her sleepy.

It was a light slumber at first, but there was a wave of warmth that whipped at her forehead, and her eyes couldn't even try to open. Then only a fresh darkness that was much needed filled her mind.

* * *

End Of Chapter I. 

**Chapter 2 Preview:** "A misguided goal."

_Rena couldn't hold back from herself. The long bridge of fog that covered her mind only revealed one thing: That if she was ever to get over her blonde hero, she'd need a new route. _

_Dias wasn't too sure what he was doing. Allowing himself to get frustrated over her mistake, but once his hand landed over her cheek, he knew where his anger had risen from. _

_Did he really like her?_

* * *

_****____**Author:** _Thanks for reading! Comments are obliged. 

**Rei:** Kyoko… this has gone too far!

**Kyoko:** Ehh? (Amused)

**Rei:** YOU DRESSED ME UP LIKE **BOWMAN**!?

**Kyoko:** I've got a thing for docs. : D

(Twitch, Twitch)

_****____**--------------------------------------------------------------------** ::__**GAME SHOW**_ ::

Claude or Cloud...?

Cloud Strife: I hate you… how if you say your name 5 times fast… it sounds like mine…

Claude: Not my fault dude, you're the one with the sword. Betchya don't even know how to use that thing.

_****____**::SCENE DELETED FOR MASSIVE VIOLENCE AND GORE::**_

Rei: KYOKO, BAD!


	2. Chapter II

** Chapter II: **

"A Misguided Goal"

**A/N:** Blah Blah Blah… people and place, ect. do not belong to me. They belong to the very creative people who created Star Ocean and Star Ocean EX. (Gotta Love Em') **Enjoy!!!**

(Oh, and I likie the bit of lemon I put in here… You can't make lemonade without it! Oh wait, that's later on…)

* * *

Shut up, Shut up, and Shut up! 

It felt like Celine's head was going to cave in. She couldn't stand it anymore; Ashton's complaining was killing her.

"I wanna go home…" Ashton said in his whiny high pitched voice.

"Ashton Hun, if you keep this up, _as much as I love you_, I might hurt you." She cracked her knuckles through her white gloves and proceeded to walk into Linga …Of all the places for Ashton to start complaining in, but then again…

"**OH**!! I know where we are!!" Heart-shaped pink covered his eyes. That took him awhile. His beloved blue and red dragons, Gyoro and Ururun, sighed.

…then again, Ashton's an idiot.

With a swift movement Celine smacked him on the head, making him teeter into the nearest wall. She walked away tall and proud, towards Bowman's pharmacy.

The bell rang a light "Ding, Ding," and Ashton scratched his lump on his head while walking in. "Mr. Bowman, sir…" His voice radiated through his pain, cause it to grow hoarse. "Do you have any medicine to make bad women go away?"

"Hey… Ashton." Bowman rolled his eyes, and raised a brow. "So, Celine's with you?"

"Don't laugh at me, I'm serious!" Ashton fought back his tears, knowing that they were making fun of him. Fear overcame his embarrassment as Celine walked in. "Oh no!" Ashton hid behind the shelf.

"Hello Celine. Huh… where are the rest of you?"

"Well… I am only one person…" Celine laughed teasingly, and rested her elbow on Ashton's shaking head.

"I MEAN the rest of the gang? Where's Rena, or Claude?"

Celine gave an observant look before turning away and mumbling to herself. "Can you really call that a domestic dispute? Wait, they aren't married."

"Ahem?" Bowman made Celine turn laughing.

"S-Sorry. Well, you see, Claude had to go home…"

Ashton tilted his head, thwarted. "I don't get why he left… Wasn't he happy here?"

"Well…" Jean cut in. "He probably had his reasons for leaving. I'm sure… Rena understood."

"Awe man…" Ashton kicked the table a bit. "I'm sure she's all sad and whatnot."

Celine giggled. It was nice of them to worry about Rena. She didn't even have to mention her, and everyone was thinking about it. I'm sure Rena would appreciate it… but…

"She's strong. She'll find her way somehow." Celine began to walk out of the store. "I'll see you two later; I have to go find Precis."

"W-W-Wait!!! I want to go too!!!!" Ashton ran out of the store like the floor was made of hot coals. Bowman smiled, watching the two leave. Like always, he knew exactly what was going on before those two ever wandered into town. It was obvious that, like Opera, he would want to return home. In fact, it was only a matter of time. The professor sighed a bit, leaning his head into the counter. _The least they could do was BUY something._

* * *

Warm… there was so much warmth on her head… it was beginning to irritate Rena. What was she, in the Bahamas? Rena groaned a bit, moving as if she wanted to pull the covers off of her, instead she felt flesh. Flinging her eyes open, the sun rays hit her from the window across the room, making her wince. She peeked down and saw an arm lying across her waist. Who? 

She pushed it back, sitting up and looking over.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rena's mom pulled out toasted bun from the oven, the size of two subs stacked on one another. Inside rested warm cheese and beans, with meats from their animals on Expel. (Kind of like pig… Yum)

"I thought someone had slaughtered you, the way you screamed." Her mother patted her on the shoulder softly, handing her the breakfast plate.

"Oh, Quiet! It's not my fault, alright?" Rena scrunched up her face and looked at the mildly pleased swordsman. "…Why didn't you just budge me..!?"

"Budge…? You're the one who took my bed. I required sleep, and I wasn't about to fight you over it." A hushed laugh escaped his smile, and he pulled off a piece of bread. "Why did you fall asleep on my bed?"

"It's NOT YOUR bed. It's a bed, and I didn't mean to! Leave me alone!" She crossed her arms furiously.

"Your hospitality is un-ranged, Rena." He bit into the bread, looking away from her.

_Oh, don't get cocky with me!_ Rena thought._ You're here on a secret mission to make my life miserable aren't you! That's it… _

There's no other reason to explain it. The rest of the day proved it just as well. As soon as Rena hopped in the bath, he took the towel and forgot to replace it, making Rena have to run to her room naked. Then, he ate the rest of lunch, unknowing that she hadn't eaten yet. After that, he went about the town, giving people the wrong idea that they were together! Just because they lived in the same house! Rena was fed up with Dias' manner, and she wanted him to know it. She spent the remainder of the day conjuring a plan on getting back at the arrogant man.

* * *

_Claude… _

Rena paced herself at the bridge, catching her breath.

_I wonder what he's doing… _

Rena knocked at her head a couple of times, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. They were creating murkiness… and it was only hurting her. After a while, the thoughts returned in full force. _Does he have a girlfriend now?_ _Rena! Stop it._ She wobbled, leaning her back on the bridges damp bricks. Ahead of her lied the Shingo Forest, where they had first met. More reminiscences filled her head. It was like there was a battle going on, as she punched herself in the temple. Rena couldn't hold back from herself. The long bridge of fog that covered her mind only revealed one thing: That if she was ever to get over her blonde hero, she'd need a new route.

Maybe this was Dias' plan, making her overlook about her worries. Well, it only proved to make her remember such awful things. There was nothing that Flac could do to ease this twinge she felt in her throbbing heart.

"Claude…" Rena couldn't contain it; she wanted to view her favorite setting, her favorite place. She wandered a bit aimless into the forest.

The tree's shadows swiftly paved back and forth over the verdant ground. The sun hit the trees glimmering left over mist from the night, and it looked like stars were falling onto the ground, sparkling. The sound of birds lightly covers the clatter of the swaying trees. It was beautiful… Rena couldn't set her eyes off the treetops. Spinning herself in circles, she finally lost balance and fell on her back, still mystified by its splendor.

Was it like this the last time she was here?

_It's so… pretty…_

Rena knew she had to get up soon to put her plan in motion, but her body wouldn't budge. She felt her head lifting into a memorized state where she stayed transfixed on the past. Claude continuously saved her in the time loop, and she imagined herself with the audacity to say she loved him.

Running away isn't any good. It just made her think more about him.

Claude's body, his features and his smile, _oh heaven_, how she loved it all. There wasn't a moment in their adventure together where she hadn't thought about him. Whether it was when she worried while he fought, or when she laid in her inn room, thinking about her lustful need for him. She wondered what a night with Claude would have been like.

She'd plunge herself into him, clinging and scraping at him, like he would be lost forever. Wrapped in his affectionate and sensitive arms… pressed near his lips… holding on to her undying love for him, while he took her. Claude wasn't built, she knew that, but he wasn't skinny. He had the muscular fit in all the right places… and she knew it accompanied more…

Rena sighed, enjoying her thoughts for the time being.

_Just a bit longer… _

After that, she'd go to Dias' room and hog all the blankets, hiding them.

Mahwah… **payback**

* * *

"Oh, this isn't right." Celine watched as the young girl paced back and forth around the room, bouncing when she got an idea, and cursing when it didn't work. "There's no way that I can get this to work!" 

"Are you sure, Precis? It's an old communicator… if we can get it to work, we could call Claude."

"OH!" Ashton finally understood what was going on. Precis and Celine sighed, 'Idiot…'

"Anyway… there's a missing part I need." Precis put down the metal block, opening it once more and peering inside.

"What is it?" Celine asked eagerly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we could hunt it down."

"It's a battery."

There was silence. The anger mark on Celine's head grew outside of the lines, and knocked the wind out of Ashton.

"THAT'S IT?! YOU COULD EASILY MAKE ONE OF THOSE!!!" She smacked the young girl. "…Why can't you just do that...?"

"I can't! It's a weird battery. It needs something… hmmm." She tapped her temple, thinking. It must have been strenuous because after a while she had to sit down. "You know what… Leon."

Ashton sneered. Celine laughed, patting him on the back. "…so why Leon..?"

"Leon has some of this _chemical_… I'm pretty sure he'd help us out."

"Why can't we just get our own?" Ashton grumbled.

Precis rolled her eyes, Ashton like always, was getting on her nerves. "Cause' it'd be a hell of a trip. You want to do it dragon-boy, be my guest. But by the time you get back here half eaten alive, we'll already have our main component."

"A-alright" Celine cut in, the tension had grasped the room of all its fresh air. "Let's head over to the Lacour Castle laboratory."

Oh, even going that small way toward the next town sounded like a whole new journey to Celine.

-Especially with _these_ two.

* * *

"What are you, a dolt?!" 

Rena scratched her head, the starlight now appearing through the trees. What time was it? Had she fallen asleep?

"Do you sleep everywhere?! Am I going to have to watch you everywhere you go?" Dias voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been panting. Rena leaned up, her eyes still unyielding to open.

"W-where am I?" She rested her hand on the grassy floor, and everything came back to her in no time. She had fallen asleep in Shingo Forest. Of all the places…Although the sphere was gone, creatures still lurked around, and it was pretty reckless of her to leave herself unguarded like that.

Oh… but she had the best dream…

Her simple smile suddenly turned into a scowl as Dias grabbed her arm forcefully making her rise. _He's being such a bully._

He smacked her across the forehead lightly with his two fingers. "Don't be a dolt."

"Shut up, Dias! You're the one who's started all this!"

"What's 'all this'?" He asked.

"You have been so **rude** lately; I needed to get away from it all."

"So you ran away… from me?"

"I didn't run away…"

He laughed. "You didn't tell your mother either. So, you've _basically_ ran away. Everyone in the village has been searching for you. You're mothers worried sick. You've just gotten home and you're already creating chaos? You…"

"-Look who's talking!! You're acting like a stupid big brother! I don't need one!"

_Oops… bad idea… _

Dias looked at her, a bit on the confused side. Still, he kept a fierce gaze, and refused to look away from her eyes. She couldn't help but get nervous. There was no doubt in her mind that he was planning a row of accusations and lectures for her. She started to fondle with things, playing with her skirt, unready for his unleashing anger.

But it never came. He stood there, still and quietly.

She closed her eyes awaiting the worst. "I-I'm sorry…"

**Dias' Misguided Goal**

* * *

Dias wasn't too sure what he was doing. Allowing himself to get frustrated over her mistake, but once his hand landed over her cheek, he knew where his anger had risen from. Rena held her eyes tight, and for a while he wondered why. Was she scared of him? Is it possible that she thought that he would strike her? He traced his thumb over her cheek, astounded that she had yet to unfasten her eyes. She was scared… she was utterly frightened of him. They had been childhood friends for years… and even then, she was the only being who had ever stood up against him. Well, aside from Claude. 

Is this what it's all regarding? That man… Claude? So, it was true, she had feelings for him.

Dias wondered where her loyalty now lied. Was it that they were lovers, her and Claude? So, no other man can lay a hand on her now? Even though her boyfriend had ran off into space, parting her by herself? He kept thinking: how could a gentleman do that, to Rena?

Dias himself had only considered to stay a day or two, to see if she would be alright. Now, he wondered… what it would be like to stay with her forever. Would she ever permit him to do such a thing?

"Don't fear me, Rena."

She opened her eyes, and was a bit surprised to see him leering over her, closer than usual. Dias usually kept quite a distance between them. "D-Dias?"

"Are you feeling better now?" His hand left her face, and returned to its post near his swords handle. Rena nodded, and Dias began to turn towards Arlia. "Let's retire for tonight."

"A-alright…" It was embarrassing for her to know she was relieved that he wouldn't be angry, after all those thoughts of sabotage.

----- _Home_

The lights were all on at home, and as soon as the entered the door, her mother wrapped herself graciously around her daughter. "Oh, Rena, I was so worried!!"

_I didn't mean to… _

Dias past the two and Rena could call out while her mother was clinging to her tightly. He walked up the stairs and she heard the door shut loudly. Only violent images came to mind, as she wondered if he was angry at her. She patted her mother to calm her down once more, and headed to the bathroom. After all this time, she smelled like dead plants, and wanted a nice warm bath.

She couldn't suppress her light moan as her feet dipped all the way into the water. Oh, this is just what she needed. It was a gorgeous night, and the stars fell perfectly aligned to shimmer atop her body. She let her chin rest over the water. Maybe she had made it too hot?

_Uh-oh _

Steam rose high above the tub. She felt a wave of sweat hit her, and decided to lay back and enjoy whilst she could. These were one of the few times she had to beg her mother to allow her to take in a glass of Expellian wine. She sipped it a couple of times, before chugging down the whole glass.

_Another bad idea…_

When the water continued to heat, she fought the urge to stay in. This could get pretty ugly if she had. She burnt her toes while trying to get out, and slipped on the tiles, before grabbing the door, and flying out of the bathroom. Luckily she wrapped the towel around herself, before hitting the wall dizzily. That must have alerted Dias because in a second flat; he reared his head out of the door.

"Rena?"

"I… don't feel so good." It felt like she was blushing, but it was a burning blush that covered even her forehead. "I need… bed…"

"Let me escort you to your room, Rena." Dias touched her arm, but she pulled away, wobbling a bit.

"NO!" She pushed him aside, walking into the guest room and falling on his bed. "See… l-look, I made it all the way… here…" She couldn't even raise her arm as she pointed her relaxed finger around his room. She heard Dias sit down on the chair next to the bed. He rested his hand over her hair, entangling his fingers in the blue deep. Sure, they had the same hair color, a bit, but hers was a lot more detailed. "Dias…" She groaned.

It felt like she was getting pampered, though it was just a light rub. Rena had been so tense, so angry the past few days that she didn't even care what happened next. She lazily placed her hand over his and mumbled.

"Have you been drinking?" Dias grabbed her hand in his. Maybe it was the wine, but finally he had some feeling in his voice, he sounded… _concerned._

"Ha-ha…" She laughed into his pillow. "You _love_… me…don't'cha…" Rena couldn't stop laughing.

"…" He dropped her hand gently onto the pillow. "Yes, I do."

**OKAY, SHE WAS DRUNK**. There was _no way _on Expel that he'd ever say such a thing. She was probably dreaming, and it was freaking her out. Imagine a man, as humble…

"…as honorable… as Dias F-Flac… mmm… never… he'd…. never say it." She finished her thoughts with words aloud.

"Is that so?" He traced her face once again. "Only Claude, right...?"

Dias removed his hand quickly as a stream of tears over took her rosy cheeks. He hadn't anticipated her emotions, but he knew full well they were there. Who would have known, even drunk, she'd think about him. Dias hadn't experienced something such as dramatic, although close as his family's death was.

His plan was taking a wrong turn. He wanted to know why she was so infatuated with the blond.

"You really like him?" Dias asked, hoping she'd understand him.

"Mmm….Mmhm…" Rena felt it was hard for her to stay awake.

"Why?"

"Mmm…. He's…perfect…"

Dias frowned. "Perfect? How so…? Any man is worthy of another love, as well as a woman. Why is he better… than me?" He awaited an answer, and when minutes began to past he became antsy. "How come, you won't … love me?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I want to know." He pulled her hand off the pillow, turning her to face him fully. She clamped her eyes, feeling like she had been dragged around the village. "Tell me, Rena!"

"Claude…" She tried to open her eyes, once more. "Is that you?"

If Dias wasn't Dias… he'd tell her yes, and take advantage of her.

Dias wasn't feeling like Dias.

"Yes..." She held her hand over his neck, caressing it. "It's me…"

Rena smiled, still dazed, and tears still flowing from her eye ducts. "Oh… I… I'm so happy." She raised her arms around his head, and firmly hugged Dias. "Mmm… you smell good."

_So she's never smelled Claude, is that why she doesn't recognize the difference?_ He thought.

She held him tightly; her head leaned against his shoulder, breathing lightly on his skin. Dias was unsteady with his hands, as her rolled his finger tips over her back. Rena's legs spanned over the edge of the bed, and she suddenly fell over, putting all her weight onto Dias. His head hit the floor hard, and he groaned in agony. "R-Rena?"

She laid over him, her legs moving slowly over and in-between his. He couldn't feel the towel over his bare chest, it only felt like skin, and that's when he noticed her towel had fallen off her front. Moving herself closer to his face, her nipples touched his, and he felt a wave of regret his at his brain. _Am I really such a jerk?_

How had he gotten to this point? He had eternally told himself to only think of her as a little sister, and now she lay on top of him, arousing his senses, and ceasing to amaze his body. He found it hard to fight back from touching her. But he realized she had fallen asleep again. He allowed himself the pleasure of holding her tightly towards him, and smelling her, before putting her to bed. He rather have her wide awake if he were to commit his body to the bonding.

She looked as if she was finally resting peacefully, as Dias, pulled his sword out enjoying its shine. He wished Claude was still around. He had found an opponent worthy of his skills. Nevertheless, now, Rena would be his, tomorrow, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Rena…" Claude turned over on the top bunk. Sweat glazed his skin, and he found that the snoring now consisted of every fleet officer in his room. 

_What a dream. _

How come he was still thinking about her? Claude slapped his head, Duh. You really fell for her didn't you? He wished she had said "Please stay"… He would have, in a heartbeat. But she didn't need him, or so she pointed out. Nothing was the same on the starship. Now, his father held a relentless disappointment for his son, instead of the usual kind. Where as all the fleet looked at him differently, like he was from another planet!

Claude chuckled, thinking about what Ashton and Precis would say. Of course, Ashton would start a fight, that Claude always won, and Precis would glorify him, all the while looking down at Rena. It's because he loved her. Claude loved Rena. More than anyone could imagine. Claude turned over again, gripping his sheets.

"I'll find you again…" with that whisper, he felt a light doze come on, and could only keep that image of her in his mind.

Once they find each other again…

* * *

_ How can I live with out you? _

** Can I survive if you continue on, leaving me behind? **

_ Is it cold, where you are? _

If so, why aren't you calling for me? Why aren't you?

_** You know I'm waiting… **_

Chapter II End.

**Chapter II: **"Looking for an Excuse." Preview:

"_Y-You… what..!?" The words slipped helplessly from Celine's mouth. "You slept with him!?" _

_The young girl rolled her eyes, sitting back down. "I didn't… I just…"_

"_You might have…"_

* * *

Kyoko: Mwahahahah, Did you enjoy it?! Are you reading it!? 

Rei: Give the reader a break… Kyoko… (Sweat drop)

Kyoko: **I WILL AFTER THEY COMMENT. DO IT… DO IT NOW.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **::**GAME SHOW**::

**Is Dias another Legolas? **

Dias: He totally took it from me. I am the official long haired grump!

Claude: Legolas isn't grumpy though…

(Piercing gaze) ------- > O...O;; (Claude)

Claude: OKAY, OKAY, He took it from you! (Womanly scream.)


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:**

"Looking for an Excuse"

**A/N:** I _own_ the Star Ocean _game_ myself, but… of course, **any **characters, places, names, ect.., are not legally mine, but of the owners and creators, whom we love, of Star Ocean The Second Story, and Star Ocean EX. (Finishing it **3** times, never gets you _anywhere_, does it?) **Enjoy**. 

* * *

"Commodore…" Claude pushed the seat back, turning towards his father's desk. There was a vast spray of stars laid out behind his father's chair, and the only light came from the open candle placed in front of Ronixis' paperwork. The Commodore nodded his head, and placed his fountain pen back into the ink. Although he lived in an age where people had a new generation of pens where light created a perfectly steady flow of colorful ink, he always enjoyed the late 18th century's toys. It made him feel like he was still apart of Earth. Claude realized his father was sometimes homesick, and it reassured his humanity; which he sometimes thought his father didn't have. "…About this detour… Where are we headed? The course you directed has been far behind the axis, why would we head to such a place. I want to know, tell me the truth." 

"Claude… You have to understand that I need you to follow along with the crew. If one mistake, like the one you've made, slips up again… We cannot determine how to find you the next time. I'm just making sure we're within safe vicinity before we allow you to take your position again."

"You've locked me in my room, for days! This is injustice!" Claude slammed his fist on the desk, shaking the pen in its container.

"It's **safety**…" He replied calmly.

"Bullshit!" His father glared at him, and Claude knew he had to put back his tongue from out of his mouth. "I apologize, Sir."

"Then back to your quarters." Ronixis began to fill out more papers, concluding their conversation. As soon as his son left, he let the pen fall, hitting the table's edge, and put his hands on his head, frustrated. _I don't want to lose you again…_

"That's total crap!" Claude hit the button to his door. It slid open automatically and he threw himself on the nearest bed. "He can't keep me like this."

For a week, Claude had been walking only where there were massive amount of people. He was never left alone. His father even had a young woman check up on him every day, at the exact same time, to make sure he had made it back to his room. His father was acting like Claude would walk straight out of the ship into deep space. _Bet he'd enjoy that_, he thought. If he kept this up, Claude would start wishing he had stayed with Rena. That was far from the fact that he daydreamed about her constantly. _Another problem I should tell my therapist._

_Speaking of which_….

"Hello Mr. Kenni!" A silver long haired girl leaned into the room, viewing the depressed young boy. "It's lunch time, are you ready to eat?" The girl filed out of the open door and into the room, in a straight line. It's something people who have worked on deck had gotten accustomed to. She wore the usual uniform attire. Although, in Hiroki's version, she was only an attendant got to wear a nice black tie with a reddened ruby in the middle. She was nicely fitted in the uniform, and had a nice body to boot. Still, there was something about it that was unusual to him. Claude laughed, knowing he had gotten so used to the Expellian wear, that her clothes seemed too formal.

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat. I suppose _you're_… guarding me?" He lazily lifted himself off the bed and rolled his eyes at her. "Well… don't just stand around, let's go!"

Okay, he got the whole guarding part down, but still didn't understand the staring. It was like she was watching and waiting for him to pull out a phase gun and shoot himself. _Hey, that's sounding pretty damn tempting. _He glanced up at Hiroki, watching her basically watch him. Did she find his eating _fascinating_? Claude threw the fork down lightly on the table, and crossed his arms leaning back into the chair.

"Is there something I should know about? Is my father really THIS paranoid?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Mr. Kenni?" Hiroki sat up straight (-er) and looked at him innocently. "It's my duty to protect you, Sir."

Claude looked around the cafeteria, wondering if she was deaf. There were about 79 people crowding around, give or take the few that bustled around the room. If you listened carefully, you'd pick up random conversations… "Did you hear?"… "So I'm up for a raise…" … "Next destination: Bored-Ville!" The woman behind him snorted loudly. Claude squeezed his temples, irritated. He was usually a simple guy, no worries, but this was too far.

"Claude Kenni? Can you hear me?"

_Claude C. Kenni… Please… _

"…Yeah, sorry I overreacted. I'm just a bit wound-up. How long are you going to be guarding me for?"

"Well, until we reach Earth."

"EARTH!?" Claude had to cover his mouth. He had screamed it so loud; everyone had put down their utensils and looked at him oddly. He leaned forward to whisper. "Earth is probably galaxies away. Does he expect you to stay with me for THAT long?"

Hiroki smiled and nodded. Claude leaned back, now feeling the cafeteria had returned to its usual loudness. He kept picking up his drink, and taking sips nervously. It made Hiroki laugh.

Although his outside appearance seemed dilapidated, and a bit confused, he was thinking deeply about serious subjects. If they had finished their work on Planet Milocinia, how come they didn't set a new course towards the nearby Planet they had heard much about? It had only been two days after they encountered the readings from the Planet, but as soon as they did, his father rejected entering the atmosphere. His father would stop his whole mission to take his son back home, just because he accidentally stumbled upon a mistake…? No way! Why would he risk the remaining supplies to head home? If they dropped him off, they would be cut of half of what they started with. People might starve! What if the Earth Federation wasn't even in commission anymore? _What a foolish idea…_

No. Claude couldn't say that. His father had saved their lives before… and he trusted him. If anyone looked up to him more than others, it was Claude. He had faith in his father. If he decided Claude wasn't fit to be on the ship, then so be it. Claude would return home and finish up college. He could start his way at home to becoming a fleet officer, all on his own. Even though that wouldn't be his first life choice, more like his fathers…

Claude released a sigh, throwing the plate into a nearby dispenser. Hiroki quickly followed his lead, as if it was a game, and they headed back to the quarters.

It was going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

…And an interesting morning. 

Rena groaned. She felt like her back had been lying on cement all night. Even so, she felt light. It was like her body weighed nothing. She stretched and tore her eyes open, breathing in the morning air. The birds sang lullabies to the light blue sky, and she felt at peace. Hmm, naked and at peace…

Hold on…Naked?

Rena was sure she felt the floor vibrate as she let out a ripping scream. Not only was she lying in Dias' bed, but she was butt naked, and in _pain_ too! She had been drunk. Rena knew, oh dear, she knew, that when she was buzzed, she had a habit of blurting out things. She covered her mouth, gasping. _What had she done?_

She could have said **anything** to Dias… Maybe he let her sleep here and he left. No, that wasn't possible; his pants were on the floor. FLOOR!? _Oh my heavens!_ Either he was walking around pant less last night, or he… He was wearing them last night, wasn't he...?

Had he slept with her? Oh… no…

Rena's head began to spin. This was all happening too fast. She tried knocking the thought that her and Dias having sex out of her brain, saying "He's a gentlemen, he'd never do that…" but it wasn't working. The fact that he was cloth less during that night, was making too much of an impression on her.

Wait, maybe he went to shower?

Still! Why would he leave his clothes here!? All disarranged?! Plus, doesn't that mean…

He saw her naked?!

It was a sudden realization that Rena had to be cut off from once she heard movement from the stairs. _Westa!_ She couldn't let her mother catch her like this. Rena flew up off of the bed, grabbing Dias undershirt, putting it on, and hiding her lower half under the blanket. She covered the shirt with the blanket as well, but at least it didn't look like she was wearing nothing. The door opened slowly, and Rena held her breath.

"Good Morning."

"CELINE...?" Rena sprouted up from her fake slumber, happily. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to stop… by… whose shirt is that?" Celine had so much to focus on, it was a bit crowding. Pants on the floor, her sleeping in the guest room, a shirt, which she swore she had never seen before. "Did you have a guest last night?" Celine giggled.

"N-NO WAY! Celine don't be such a pervert!"

"I'm not… I'm just saying…" Celine shrugged and shut the door behind her. "When you're done changing, I'll be outside waiting for you."

"W-what? Why? Where are we going?"

"Mahwah... We'll be going out to a festivity tonight! I need a little girl time to myself. Hurry up Rena dear." Her voice carried away, and Rena could hear her vanish into the kitchen.

Rena felt heavy and just landed back onto the bed, with a sigh of relief.

_I wonder if it was good._

* * *

"It was good, thank you." Dias put the leftover meat into bags, and thanked the owner one last time, before walking out of the shop. Dias made sure he had awoken early to change into the extra clothes Rena's mother had given him, and eat breakfast in town. He was tired of watching the poor woman slave over a hot stove. Dias checked the suns position, estimating the time. It was getting past morning, and he knew, soon, Rena would awake. He still hadn't calculated how to convince her that he was… How do you say; more efficient than Claude? He couldn't think of why she would protest against it. He was older, but wiser as well. Dias would have no trouble taking care of Rena, let alone… 

Dias shook his head, _No time for that kind of thinking. _

It was a surprise to him when he saw the young woman, Celine, waiting outside the doorstep. Encountering her was always a dilemma to Dias. She had a grimacing glare that was always directed towards him. He hadn't even done anything to her. _What a nuisance…_

"Hey… YOU..!" Celine spotted him out of the crook of her eye. Dias raised an eyebrow. He was confident his face wasn't screaming 'Awe, Shucks Celine, you found me. Tee-hee.' Yet she called out to him again. "YOU'RE THAT DI-ASS GUY RIGHT?" He rolled his eyes when he saw her smiling from her ridicule.

"Yes… Do you intend to wake up everyone this morning with that loud racket?" Dias put the food down, and leaned against the wall. He supposed talking with her and getting her to depart before waking Rena would be his best option. "Why are you here?"

"None-of-YOUR-business…" She said matter-of-factly. "If you must know, I'm just as surprised to see you here… Weren't you headed to Salva?"

"How did you know that?" He asked curiously. Dias hadn't told anyone of anything about his journey. Not to mention that there was no one to tell.

"I passed it on my way here…"

"So you've come from the… north?"

"North-East to be exact…"

Dias snickered. It had been quite some time since he saw trivial wanders: People who enjoyed adventuring for unintelligent reasons. She evidently had spent quite some time there, because her shoulders were worn with tan. Although paraded with massive mountains on the outskirts of Linga town, he knew not to let the wind deceive you. It was always hammering with sun.

"You haven't answered my question." Dias was becoming persistent. He didn't enjoy it when other people knew things about him, things he didn't want them to. "Don't spare anyone, I have my ways of finding out, with your aid or not."

"Don't blackmail me!"

"It's not blackmail… it's a threat."

"Allen Tax said that you were supposed to be stopping by. He asked me to find out where you were, since I was stopping here. Who better to ask than Rena?" Celine tapped her foot on the small step that led into the house.

"You woke her up?" 'Fool…' he thought.

"She was already awake when I got in. Wait, how did you know she was sleeping? Or moreover, she was at home?"

Dias was perplexed. This woman was too curious, and too dubious. He didn't want to deal with her anymore than he had already and walked inside with his paper bag. Setting it down on the table, he heard the door shut behind him. _Was she gone?_

Small footsteps became recognizable as Rena slowly walked down the stair case, suddenly gripping the rail when she saw him.

"D-Dias?"

"Who did you expect?"

Rena looked around the room for a while. "Where's my mother?"

"I told her to take a break, so she's out talking with Regis. I'm sure she enjoys the luxury of having a man around the house." He smiled, finally trying to get her attention again. "Good Morning; nevertheless."

"Good Morning." _Oh, how do I act around you now?_ Rena thought. She waddled down the stairs, her hands still shaking a tad. When she past behind him, he turned, startling her.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm… Celine?…" Rena could hardly finish her sentence. She tried not to relate anything back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, she's outside. I believe she's left." Dias tapped his finger on the wooden table. "Although that only sounds like a prayer I fear will never be answered."

Rena nodded, but turned to walk outside once again. "Wait."

"Yes?" She answered him, awaiting a horrible fate, if any. Just thinking that he might bring last night up got her heart raging.

"I brought you breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" He pulled out the baked meat, placing it on a plate. It was tempting for Rena, since she hadn't eaten yet, but if she sat down with Dias, alone, who knows what could come up.

"Uhm, no… Sorry. Thank you for the offer, Dias. I'm planning to go out and eat with Celine."

Dias scowled. "You're _going_ with her?"

"Yes." Celine poked out behind Rena. "And we're going to have a fun time without you!"

"C-Celine..!" Rena thought that was more than Dias needed to know. "Let's just go…"

"Bye-Bye, Di-Butt..!" Celine jokingly waved as Rena pulled her along. Oh, Rena was going to let her hear it when they got outside.

Dias cursed under his breath, _how hard is it to make someone feel affection for you?_

* * *

"I LIKE YOU, I'MMA BUY YOU A _BARREL_!" Ashton drove his pink flushed nose into the mirror, gripping it at both sides. "Precis? Do you hear me?" Both of his dragons sighed. 

"That is not your _precious_! Give me back my mirror! Are you going to **buy **that!?" A merchant with a thick accent fixated himself over the young man. "What is your problem; I said take those two outside!" He pointed to the two dragons, Gyoro growl, and bit his pointing finger. "GO!!! GO AWAY NOW!"

"Jeez, don't have a camel man. I was just looking at the pretty mirror. I tell you…" Ashton walked out of the store slumped. "… You just can't find good service these days."

"Ashton!" He heard her words and his ears turned blush red. "Get over here you moron!"

"Precis!!!" He hugged her. "I thought I lost you!"

"You DID! You ran into the crowded walkway! What are you a dolt?!" Precis tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Let me go---!!" He snuggled his head with hers. "Ashton!!"

He finally stopped, wide eyes open. "Hey… why are there so many people here anyway?"

"You really are stupid! They're here for the festival!" Precis put her hand to her hips, smiling. "People come from all over Expel, trading things and at night watching the pretty fireworks!"

"Fireworks..?" Ashton's voice was weakened. He felt dumb for not understanding it, but was very curious anyway. "What are they?"

"I promise I'll take you to watch them, Ashton!" She held out her hand to him. "Until then, let's go into the Lacour Castle!"

"I don't want to see that guy…" Ashton whimpered, but took her hand anyway. "He won't help us, I know it…"

**Lacour Laboratory**

"Nope"

"…But Leon!!"

"No can do. I'm surprised they even let you in here!" the young looking boy with a lab coat, Leon D.S. Geeste, shook his head. "I told them to keep out strange looking girls." The Fellpool's fox-like ears twitched. "You must have been wearing a mask when YOU walked in."

"Leon… I knew you were _too_ good to be true." Precis crossed her arms making a 'humph' sound. She knew just how to get him to help them, by teasing him. He was so proud of his work that she knew the child genius would HAVE to prove her wrong. "You could never come up with that kind of technology. It's just beyond you."

"I **can** too!"

"…Really?" She laughed through her nose.

"Yeah! I'm going to start it right now!" Leon rushed to the back of the lab, picking up various tools, and calling on his assistants. Ashton was impressed and patted Precis on the shoulder.

"Well Ashton, wanna go out and eat, it'll be a while?" Precis walked out of the lab, Ashton following her like a new born puppy.

* * *

Night fell quickly. Rena and Celine passed Cross (Plus, stopping and saying "Hi" to Rena's Aunt Rachael at the town Inn) and hit the fork road to either Cross Cave or the port. It would be a night boat ride to get them over the ocean west to Lacour. It'd take quicker if Rena wasn't wandering in circles. Celine sighed, realizing there was something wrong with her friend. 

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." Celine sat down near a tree. "You can tell me anything you know that, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. Hey, I was wondering, what happened to Ashton?"

"Hmm?" Celine let out a cackle. "I let Precis take care of _that_ one. They're probably at Lacour, waiting for us!"

"You left them?" Rena still felt uneasy and sat beside Celine. "That's pretty dangerous, don't you think?"

It was like Celine ignored her and continued on… "You know, if we miss the festival, I'm going to be very angry, Rena-Darling. So, why don't you just tell ol' Celine what's up."

"Fine… if you're going to ask me every five seconds!" Rena began to hesitate. It wasn't like she could be sure it happened but however, it was embarrassing. "You see two nights ago, Dias decided he want to live with me and my mom."

"Live? Like as in staying with you two?"

Rena continued. "He… Dias… might have… changed."

"He hurt you!? Did he?!" She had stood up and begun to jump to conclusions and Rena waved her hands no to settle her down. "-Then what..!"

"He… might become more than a friend…"

"More…?" Celine sat back down, wandering her eyes around the forest top. "You mean… like… Claude?"

"Don't say that name!"

_That's a first._ Celine looked with open eyes, ashamed. _Did it really hurt her that much? _

"Dias… did he…?" Rena didn't want to know what she was implying, but at this moment, she didn't care. She nodded her head in agreement without letting her finish her words. "He touched you?" Rena nodded again.

"Y-You… what..!?" The words slipped helplessly from Celine's mouth. "You slept with him!?"

The young girl rolled her eyes, putting her head in between her raised knees.

"I didn't… I just…"

Celine wasn't sure what do say next. She knew, for Rena, it was unintentional. At least, she hoped so. Dias might be a praiseworthy and pretty strong guy, but he wasn't the one for Rena. There's nothing else Celine could say that would make Rena feel any better. She rubbed Rena's back caringly, hoping… that if anything… she knew exactly what she wanted to do next. _Rena_, she thought, _you can only be happy with the one you want._

"What should I do now?" Rena asked, her eyes soaked with wet fluids.

"Oh dear… I don't know. What do you want to do? Will… you stay with Dias?"

"Uhm…" Rena stared blankly, remembering. "He doesn't know that I know."

OKAY, that's not good. Celine went stiff thinking the worst possible things. How could she sleep with a guy and not KNOW about it? _Oh my_, she wondered, _he drugged her_?

"How would you NOT know?"

"I was drunk…" Rena blushed. "I was just a bit tipsy, and I fell asleep on his bed."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Celine felt a wave of relief over flow her. She laughed, "Don't worry then. We'll find out tomorrow, okay? Tonight let's just go have fun." Grabbing Rena's hand they headed out to the port to catch the boat towards Lacour.

**Port Herlie**

The streetlights seemed to only dim as the two young ladies walked closer to the port docks. Along them a cluster of people awaited the sailor and captain for the next ship.

"I guess it'll be a while, won't it?" Celine scratched her cheek.

"Hey…" A voice came from behind. It seemed to croak and become distant as the two turned around. "There's a boat nearby, it'll leave real soon." The man walked out from the shadows, his back hunched over all the way, and his thin pale finger pointing to the back of the docks.

"Oh, Thanks!" Of course, Rena blindly decided to follow them, but Celine grasped her shoulder, shaking her head. "W-what is it?"

She started to whisper, "I don't trust him. He's creepy!" She rubbed her arms like she was cold.

"You just don't like old people, Celine." Rena pulled her arm, tugging her towards the end of the pier.

The fog totally covered around them, and Celine held on tightly to Rena's arm, pulling her closer. They couldn't even see their own feet. "What's going on?" Rena looked around cautiously. "Hello?"

"I told you this was a bad idea…" Celine suddenly felt her grip loosen, and then couldn't see Rena anymore. "RENA..?!" She stopped in her tracks to listen for her friend.

"Celine? …AHH!" Rena felt hands go up her body. "W-what's that?!" The hands continued to pace up and down her body, touching her legs softly, and Rena began screaming. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" More hands pulled out and held her wrists back forcefully. Men's snickering voices appeared in almost all directions. _They were going to rape her, weren't they?_

Celine backed up far enough were she was out of the fog, and she stumbled backwards. The fog was outlandish looking and unnatural. _Smoke Bomb!_ If only Rena wasn't so innocent, Celine could have seen this a mile away! She wanted to leap back in, but Celine didn't have a weapon, and there was no telling who she might hit if she used her magic. Before she could curse, a long sword swung to her left and Dias stepped out behind her.

"Dias?! W-What!?"

"Rena!" Without another word, like he was possessed, he barged in the smoke. Seconds later screams from none other than men were made. After a fourth man hollered for him to stop, pleading for his life, the fog began to clear, and Celine saw them all wounded and fainted. Rena lied in the corner, most likely unconscious, and Dias took out the last man. Spitting on the guy, Dias turned swiftly as if his cloak allowed him to float, and picked up Rena.

"Oh thank the heavens, Dias!" Celine couldn't believe how happy she was that he was here. (That's a first.)

"We're going back." Again his monotone voice irrigated her and made her jumpy.

"No, you can't!" She knew it sounded crazy, but she needed Rena to get to Lacour. Dias didn't make a sound, but he did stop, turning to her. "I know, I know, but WE have to!"

"You'd endanger her life, for fun and games?!" Dias' voice became deeper and Celine saw his eyes target her, as if there was nothing more behind her, or around her. She was the pinpoint of his rage. "I will never allow you to harm her!"

"Dias…" Celine raised her hand out, in a way, searching for the proper words. "Do you really care for her that much?"

Dias seemed a bit taken back by her question.

"Then you didn't sleep with her." Celine could tell the answer from his eyes. "If you were as caring as you say you are, then you didn't do it."

"Why would you ever assume that?"

"She seems to think you did." She walked up to him, now accusing him, face to face. If there was ever a time Celine was serious, it would be now. "Tell her. Tell her you didn't, or else she'll feel like she betrayed Claude."

"Betray? Betray someone who left her for good? He's out, who knows where, and she's here, forlorn. I hardly consider that a rapport." Dias counter acted, pulling the knocked out Rena up to his chest, as she was slipping. "I will take care of her, from now on."

"No." Celine stood her ground, as if he were tearing her right off her feet. Her eyes evaluated the swordsman, and she shook her head. "No, you can't have her!"

Fireworks began to explode midair out in front of the ocean. The lights burst and faded, the sound was silent from the pier. The shadows cast off and on their figures. Celine and Dias glared each other down, both refusing to surrender to the other.

"D-Dias?" Rena's eyes wavered. "Dias… Where am I?" She leaned away from his chest, looking up at him, but Dias continued to glare only at Celine. Rena turned to see what he was looking at. "Celine! Oh thank gods, you're alright!" Dias put her down slowly, and she ran up to Celine, hugging her, but she too continued to look only at Dias.

"What's going on… hey…? Celine? Dias?" Rena glanced back and forth at the two. It was like they were waging war upon themselves. _A really bad staring contest..._

"Stop it you two!" Rena stood in between, spreading her arms. She faced Dias, and Dias looked down, resisting the urge to push Rena out of the way. "You can't fight like this! I know, it must be about me, but I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl!"

"You can't comprehend." Dias hung his hand from his swords handle. "You have to return to Arlia with me."

"I'm okay, Dias, really. I want to hang out with Celine."

"The festivals over… can't you see, Rena. Come with me. We'll take you home. Your mother must be..."

"-Shut up!" Rena's eyes situated with his. Anger filled them; all the past fights meant nothing to her, if she couldn't get her feelings out. "I am not a young girl anymore, my mother knows that! You need to learn it too! I can make decisions for myself, Dias! Like I told you before, you're not my brother, and I don't need one!" She could feel her eyes water. "I don't need… anyone! Not even Claude."

"Rena…" Celine sighed. "Rena, please…"

"I mean it!"

"No you don't, the whole reason you've hid yourself at home is because you're sad. You don't want to show it, but we all know. Everyone knows! Why didn't you tell him?" Celine was unrelenting.

Rena was a bit confused. "Tell who?"

"Why didn't you tell him you loved him?"

"He's… a fool." Dias covered her words. "It's as simple as that. He left her, like she wasn't even significant. I have no tolerance for people similar to him."

"He didn't leave me!" Silence cut their throats from speaking, wondering which would ask why she did first. Rena understood, nodding. "I asked him to leave."

"Why?" Dias asked. "Why would you hurt yourself in that manner?"

"I agree… that sounds stupid. Rena, what were you thinking?"

Now they were both after her?! Rena backed up, hitting the wall. She put her hands to her face and begun weeping. There was no answer to their questions; there was no reason for her actions. She had done such a foolish thing, and now both of them were taking time out of their lives to help her. She had ruined things for everyone. Her sobs were covered by Dias' arms, as he held her securely.

"I'm… not good enough, am I?" He whispered near her ear, making her stop sobbing.

"D-Dias..!" He hugged her tighter, stopping her from ongoing.

A nearby fog horn went off, and a ships bell rang in the distance. Celine looked out towards the oncoming ship, while the two embraced. She had thought all the ships stopped at midnight. Why was one entering now? Once she saw a black metal box held in the air, she knew exactly who it was.

"Leon!"

**Inn**

"I guess you've figured out how to work this thing as well." Celine fiddled with the communicator.

Leon gave her a sour look. Precis couldn't contain herself and leaned over the table. "No, I figured it out for the dummy." She giggled.

"I could have done it! I just… needed…"

"-To turn it on" Precis chuckled. "Ha-ha, you're such a genius, aren't cha!"

Rena smiled, still revving from her cry. "I'm so happy to see all of you guys!" She grabbed Leon's hand and shook it. "You came all the way here for me, you said?"

This is where Celine took over. "I told them to. You see, this is a communicator, in fact it's Claude's." She handed the device over to the blue hair girl. "He left it here, just in case we need to contact him. I'm sure he wanted _you_ to use it. You know how blanch he is." Celine laughed, patting her softly on the back.

"Claude…" Rena couldn't help but turn around to see Dias looking over the hallway pictures. He wanted to distance himself from the group as much as he could, she could understand it though. "I'll… be back, you guys." Rena scooted out of her chair and walked into the branching hallway.

"What's that all about?" Ashton asked.

"Idiot" They all replied in a chant.

---------

"Dias…" Rena seemed to have spooked him, he turned quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Rena…" His eyes, they seemed very disappointed. Rena couldn't believe all the emotion that was drowned in them. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he had been crying. _That's not possible._

He cleared his throat and scratched the top of his head, trying not to mess up his long blue hair. Walking at a lazy pace, he stopped in front of her, leaning forward. Rena wasn't too sure what he was doing, but when he continued to lean closer to his face, her eyes widened. She felt his warm breath, it was relieving since everything else about Dias seemed so cold. Then she felt his lips lightly touch hers. He kissed her…

For some reason, she couldn't resist. She was deeply happy that Dias was able to show her a side of himself he'd never dare show anyone else.

He released her, and laid his head disappointedly on her shoulder.

"Dias?"

"Don't move." He commanded her, shutting his eyes and pondering, gods knows what. When his lips sealed and then released he let out a sigh, and lifted his head and looked at her. "You… are a magnificent woman. If that insolent bastard ever disobeys you, I swear I will-"

"-Thank you…Dias…"

She was about to turn to walk away, when his hand grabbed her shoulder to spin her around. He held her tightly once more, and kissed her roughly. Hell, if Dias was going to lose her to the blond boy, he'd better do it in style. He pulled his hands through her hair and enjoyed the scent the came with her savory taste.

Dias would never feel the same about another woman. She was too perfect, and he wished she hadn't left the town at all. Then they could have been together, they could have lived a wondrous life. He would bend and break for Rena.

He hoped that Claude knew that.

* * *

Claude sighed. Lunch had filled him up pretty good, and he wasn't too sure he'd try for more. He could tell from the digital wall clock that it was getting time for dinner. _Ah, I can go later._ He decided to close his eyes for a little while longer. 

_Rena… What are you doing right now? _

If he had stayed, Claude wondered, what it would have been like. Would the Expellian people greet him with open arms? Could he and Rena have started a family? Well… maybe that was getting too ahead, but what if they had? Claude couldn't stop smiling. Although, that didn't last too long, Hiroki walked in, knocking ever so softly, but yelling ever so loudly.

"I hear you, dang." Claude pulled himself up into a sitting position on the top bunk bed.

"Claude C. Kenni!" She saluted him. "You have a call waiting."

"…A call? That's odd?" Claude used his arms as leverage as he leaned slightly back. "Is it from a station?"

"No sir! It's from…" Hiroki became a little lost, and pulled out a piece of pink paper. "Uhm, Expel, sir!"

"Expel?!" Claude jumped off the top bunk landing a bit feverishly and wobbling out the door. He couldn't tell if he was running or not, but as soon as he made it to the communications area, he had to skid to stop himself. Panting, he picked up the nearest phone.

"H-Hello?" He waited for a response. Hoping, praying, that it really was from Expel. What had it been, three days over there? Well, it felt like weeks, long agonizing weeks since he had… heard_ her_ voice. "Hello?" Claude looked at the phone to make sure it was the right one. Then he returned to the ear piece, becoming impatient. Nope… it was a false call...

"CLAUDE!!" Rena's voice rang loudly, he was pretty sure everyone around him was interrupted but he didn't care. Soon his voice was just as loud.

"Rena!! Oh Rena, is that really you!?" He gripped the booth tightly.

"Yes. Oh Claude, I've missed you. Really..!" Claude chuckled. He'd say the same thing, but he was still waging war with his head. Did she really mean what she had said earlier, and if so, why was she calling him? "Claude?" He realized he had been quiet.

"Rena… Why are you calling?" He didn't mean for it to sound cold, but there was a hole that she had put somewhere in his heart. He felt guilty after not hearing her voice; maybe he had been too harsh. She was silent, but he could hear talking in the background.

_Damn it! Claude what the hell is wrong with you! You finally get your wish back and now, look at what you've done!_ _Why don't you just be honest with yourself?_ Claude hit the metal wall with his palm. _Honest… be honest…_

"I'm so sorry."

"Rena?"

"I… I wanted you to stay. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean any of it! I was afraid of you leaving! I didn't want you to leave at all! Please, please come back!" It sounded like Rena paused to clear her throat, but then he heard her sniffle. "I-I…"

"Rena, I love you."

"I love you too, Claude!"

Claude had to stop, sighing away from the phone. He held it near his forehead. It was so hard for him, knowing that he wasn't able to hug her, or kiss her for the first time. Right then would have been perfect. He wanted to see her so bad, even worse than before.

"Claude?" He quickly returned to the phone.

"Rena, listen… I **need** to see you."

"What…?!" He heard Celine in the background.

"Tell Celine if there's anyway to pinpoint the brightest star from outside. If she could do that, then maybe I could find my way back there."

He listened as Rena discussed it with Celine and the others. Frustrated he hit his head on the end of the booths wall. Why'd he promise that? Why'd he say he could get back there? There was no way that his father would allow him to leave the ship, let alone… _Damn it. _

Rena returned to the communicator. "Claude… I don't see anything…" Her voice lowed, and it sounded like she would start crying again.

"Shhh, shhh…" He made a hand gesture to quiet her, and then rolled his eyes, realizing he was on the phone and she couldn't see it. "I mean, don't worry…I promise I'll find a way to get back there." Sure, he didn't know what or how he'd do it, but Claude C. Kenni was determined. Rena was the only person who saw him for what he wanted to be. All he wished for now was just to see her once again. "Rena…"

"Claude…" Rena paused, thinking. "I think I have an idea…"

"Okay, shoot."

"What?"

He laughed. "I mean go ahead."

"Uhm, well… Dias seems to know where the best lookout point is…"

"Dias?" Claude had a bad habit of forgetting he was there on Expel. "He's there with you?"

"Everyone's here Claude… we're all waiting for you." Rena laughed slightly, and Claude blushed. It had been a while since he felt wanted. His face went sour, thinking maybe Dias was also waiting for him. _For a good fight_, he supposed.

He wanted to hurry this up, not knowing when the communicator would cut off. "Rena… Do it. Go there, and I promise you, if you call, I'll pick up." He knew she had nodded, since she released her breath. _Oh wait…_ "-Rena… I… want you to come with me."

"What?"

"When I come there… I know I don't belong, but I want you…I want you with me. You have to come with me, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you aboard. We have people and creatures from all over the galaxy."

"…" Uh-oh, Claude thought. She was quiet. "Only me..?"

"I'm afraid so." He massaged in between his brows with the back of his thumb. "My father would never allow me to stay there… it's against the federations rules. We can't leave a trace of Earth's identity on an underdeveloped planet, or else, we'd disrupt its way of life. Do you understand, Rena?"

"I love you… so… okay. I'll do it!"

"Thank the lord." Claude grinned from ear to ear. "Rena… I'll be waiting." With that he kissed the phones end, and hung up.

That was the only time that he feared she would never call back.

* * *

**End of Chapter III**

**Chapter 4 Preview:** "With, and Without You."

"_Hiroki… what's up with you?" She stood silently, her gaze direction unknown, and pressed herself against Claude. "S-Stop it...!" Her chest pumped rapidly and rubbed against his. _

_What… "What are you talking about?" … He's with another woman!?_

* * *

**Rei:** (Tear) I'm sooo… sad… 

**Kyoko:** _Really_? (Looks over) You really **are **crying!

**Rei:** You're a sore loser, Kyoko! Don't hold in your feelings!

(Kyoko looks around the room and grabs a box of tissues.)

**Kyoko:** Here you go, Sissy-Boy.

--------------------------------------------

**Author:** Hey, what did you think!? Feedback is welcomed. Editing comments are looked down upon and shunned, since I fail at grammar. Just put that aside, won't you? I'll buy an Editor I swear!! (Sweat Drop)

**--------------------------- **_ARE YOU READY FOR:_ **::GAMESHOW!!!!!!  
**

**Ashton: **Ashton Anchors here! Do you or your loved ones feel empty inside? Of course you do! You don't have a….

---Dun Dun Dun!!!!

**SUPER DELUXE MEGA TON BARREL!!!**

**-------- **: D

It's made with pure maple wood, only collectble on Expel! The dry highlight rotates so perfectly into a pure design only seen here!

… It fits all sizes, from ages 2-400!!! Ha-ha, you silly long-living Expellians! Buy it today, and get a free… (Rummages through a box) _FREE_….Sword…?

------- D :

**Precis:** That's just **stupid**, Ashton!

**Ashton:** (Sniffle) Buy… it… today…. (Whimper)


End file.
